


Dreams

by Emzalina



Series: Joshneku Month [8]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzalina/pseuds/Emzalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku gets nightmares sometimes... Joshua had learned he just has to deal with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Joshua often stayed awake reading at night these days. Recently, Neku had been having bad dreams about the long game, so he had decided to stay up a little longer to make sure Neku was okay at night.

Of course, just as he expected, Neku was not alright.

“Joshua!” Neku cried out in his sleep. He began to toss and turn. Joshua didn’t know what exactly he was supposed to do. He’d always been told not to wake a sleepwalker, did that extend to sleep  _talkers_?

“Neku?” He tried, shaking the other by his shoulder slightly. When Neku just began thrashing Joshua’s hand away. Joshua frowned and shook Neku again.

“Wake up!” He called. This time, Neku let out a small startled cry. His eyes snapped open like a set of blinds and his eyes almost immediately found Joshua.

“Josh… My-”

“I know…” Joshua sighed. “Now… Tell me what happened.”

Neku was silent for a long moment. Joshua repeated the others name a few times before Neku shook his head. He shuffled away from Joshua, making the other frown.

“It’s fine.”

“Neku-”

“It’s fine.”

“ _Neku,”_ Joshua pressed. “Tell me. I want to help.”

Neku sighed at the admission, looking away to the side as he mumbled something incoherent.

“What?” Joshua asked. He leaned over and tried to pull Neku’s face closer to him.

Neku tried to resist as much as possible, but eventually he did turn to look at Joshua. His eyes were guarded. It was one of the reasons Joshua could tell someone was actually wrong with the other.

“It’s  _nothing,”_ he hissed.

“It’s  _something,”_ Joshua growled in reply. “Now tell me or I’ll scan you.”

Neku scowled at the idea and leaned further away from Joshua. At this point he was almost out of the bed and standing up.

“It was just a dream… It was about some long game stuff,” he mumbled.

“Long game stuff?” Joshua asked, tilting his head slightly.

“You…” Neku sighed “your ‘ _sacrifice’_  in the second week.”

“Ah,” was all Joshua said to that. He didn’t really know what to say. He couldn’t exactly tell Neku that they were just dreams. Especially seeing as it was something that probably really hurt him. He pursed his lips. “I needed it to be believable Neku.” Neku scowled at the excuse.

“Did you have to make me feel like I did?” Neku asked through gritted teeth. “I thought that you murdered me, accused me of it, and then you made it seem like it wasn’t you.” He glared at Joshua slightly.

“It wasn’t my intention to play with your emotions.”

“No. Your only  _intention_  was winning,” Neku snapped. Joshua just stared at him.

“I have nightmares you know,” Joshua told him. Neku didn’t say anything, so Joshua continued. “I have nightmares sometimes that you pulled the trigger, or that I destroyed this city without playing with Megumi.”

Neku was silent. He just stared at Joshua. Joshua raised an eyebrow.

“I try to comfort you about nightmares and you’re treating me as if I’m the same person as I was in those times,” Joshua sighed. He saw the unspoken ‘you aren’t?’ In Neku’s eyes.

“let’s just go back to sleep,” Joshua grumbled. “I don’t understand why you’d want to sleep with me anyway.” Joshua lay back down, rolling onto his side and away from Neku. “A murderer…” Neku’s face softened and he sighed.

“Josh…” He tried as he let his hand hover over Joshua’s shoulder. He pulled his hand back. “It’s not the murderer part, it’s the lying part.”

“You still haven’t forgiven me.”

Neku was taken aback by the words. Had he not? It had been a long time, he thought he might’ve by now. Joshua might’ve been right, maybe that’s why he still has those nightmares…

“I still trust you,” Neku finally did admit. He didn’t think he could really say anything else on that matter. He didn’t know if he could ever forgive Joshua.

“I guess… That will have to do,” Joshua sighed as he turned around to Neku. Neku slowly lay himself down so his head was resting on Joshua’s chest. Joshua let his hand stroke through Neku's hair.

“Do you really have nightmares?”

“Yes. But mostly I have dreams.”

“What about?” Neku asked, looking up at Joshua’s face curiously. Joshua was smirking.

“About many things,” he admitted. “Sometimes you’re there, sometimes it’s before your birth.” Joshua shook his head. A small nostalgic smile glimmered in his eyes. “One time I dreamt of my human girlfriend, and how we would’ve been good for each other.”

Neku’s eyes widened slightly. “You lost her?”

“She was my entry fee,” Joshua clarified. The sad smile on his face made Neku frown.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

There was silence. From the pair.

“Have you ever had nice dreams of me, Neku?” Joshua asked. He had began stroking Neku’s hair out of habit. The other hummed; he was falling back to sleep.

“Sometimes” Neku mumbled. “I like the one where you’re an angel.”

“An angel?” Joshua asked. He didn’t get any reply as Neku fell asleep. He smiled. Kissing Neku’s forehead before closing his own eyes.


End file.
